Song for Someone
by Red Candies
Summary: "- Je ne sais plus comment faire, Haymitch, avait-elle dit un soir après une semaine sans avoir prononcé plus de deux mots. Je ne sais plus comment vivre. - Alors viens vivre avec moi, avait-il murmuré sans hésiter." - OS Hayffie basé sur la chanson Song for Someone de U2. Post-Mockingjay. (Livres)


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà un petit OS Hayffie que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire après avoir été inspirée par la chanson Song for Someone de U2. C'est une chanson magnifique que j'ai automatiquement associé à eux (et quelle surprise lorsque j'ai découvert que l'acteur du clip était Woody Harrelson !).  
Mention de suicide, je préviens, mais ça reste quand même guimauve. J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, donc. :)

Bien sûr, je ne touche rien en écrivant cela, j'écris pour mon plaisir et j'espère, le votre. Cet écrit m'appartient néanmoins et j'aimerais être prévenue si vous l'utilisez quelque part, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **You've got a face not spoiled by beauty,  
** **I have some scars from where I've been.**

Elle lui avait juré que jamais il n'aurait à revenir ici. Il lui avait promis que jamais il ne la laisserait retourner dans cet endroit.

Le Capitole hantait encore les cauchemars d'Haymitch. Trois mois après les morts de Snow et de Coin, l'ancien vainqueur se réveillait encore en pleine nuit en serrant son couteau qu'il cachait sous son lit le plus fort possible.

Après des mois passés dans cette affreuse prison, Effie s'était réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital du treizième district en larmes et effrayée. Survivre avait été sa pire torture. Les murs blancs et les passages silencieux des infirmiers n'avaient été qu'une continuité de ce qu'elle avait subi: la solitude totale.  
Haymitch était passé la voir, deux fois. Mais il était en train d'essayer de la sauver de Coin, il était fatigué, il n'avait pas le temps, et il était parti, _encore_.  
Effie ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonnée. Peut-être que s'il était resté avec elle, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi brisée, et elle ne serait certainement pas dans cet _état_.

Il était donc là, de retour au Capitole, ses yeux remplis de larmes et d'une rage qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis les jeux.  
Et elle, elle était de retour à l'hôpital, si pâle, si fragile, mais elle n'avait jamais paru aussi belle, sans son maquillage habituel.

 **You've got eyes that can see right through me,  
** **You're not afraid of anything they've seen.**

_ Haymitch ?

Sa voix faible et rauque ne lui ressemblait pas. Effie Trinket avait habituellement la voix ferme et aiguë, confiante. Mais elle était _vivante_. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait pris sa main et l'avait serrée aussi fort que possible pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Haymitch n'avait jamais rien fait en douceur, mais c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient fonctionné pendant des années: sa douceur à elle s'était associée à sa fermeté à lui, et aucun des deux ne s'en était jamais plaint.

_ Tu… tu ne me demandes pas… pourquoi ?

Haymitch avait relâché sa main et avait plongé son regard chocolat dans l'océan agité de son amie. Non, il ne lui demandait pas _pourquoi_.

Il l'avait _laissée_. Il l'avait _crue_ , quand elle était entrée dans son appartement après trois semaines d'hospitalisation, frêle, maigre, éteinte, et qu'elle avait murmuré un: « je vais bien ». Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas bien. Mais il avait voulu rentrer chez-lui, se noyer dans l'alcool, et oublier. Il avait eu peur de devoir faire face à une Effie trop ingérable émotionnellement. Alors il l'avait laissée. Sans nouvelles depuis trois mois, il n'avait pas été étonné de recevoir un coup de fil d'un Plutarch affolé qui lui disait qu'elle avait _abandonné_. Mais en la voyant dans cet état, plus vulnérable que jamais, sa peau aussi blanche que les draps du lit et avec ce regard si perdu, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus peur de l'aider.

_ Je sais, avait été sa seule réponse.

 **I was told that I would feel  
** **Nothing the first time,  
** **I don't know how these cuts heal  
** **But in you I found a rhyme.**

_ Je voulais juste ne plus rien sentir.

Elle avait répété cette phrase au moins une dizaine de fois. Elle n'avait pas voulu _mourir_. Elle avait voulu _oublié_. Oublié ces nuits à souffrir, ces semaines à pleurer, ces mois à ne plus espérer. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette honte permanente d'avoir été obnubilée par le Capitole, d'avoir cru à des jeux meurtriers et immoraux. Elle était détestée par les rebelles, haïe par ceux qui soutenaient Snow. Plus personne n'essayait de l'aider, les habitants de son immeuble refusaient de lui parler. Elle avait été seule, délaissée. Son énergie était vide, elle avait peur de sortir, peur du moindre bruit. Ses nuits étaient entrecoupées par des cauchemars incessants.

_ C'est un peu pareil avec l'alcool, non ? On nous dit qu'avec, on ne sentira plus rien. On ne nous dit pas qu'à force, on a besoin de plus et on en meurt.

Il n'avait pas répliqué, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait choisi l'alcool, elle avait choisi les médicaments. Elle avait juste été la première à lâcher prise. En se nourrissant peu, sans voir personne, sans dormir, il n'était pas étonnant que son corps ne pouvait finalement plus accepter les dizaines de cachets qu'elle ingurgitait chaque jour.

_ Je ne sais plus comment faire, Haymitch, avait-elle dit un soir après une semaine sans avoir prononcé plus de deux mots. Je ne sais plus comment _vivre_.

Il lui avait pris la main, comme il le faisait tous les soirs lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux pour la calmer comme il le faisait après un cauchemar trop intense. Sa vie depuis la fin de la rébellion n'avait pas été meilleure. Mais il avait eu le soutien de Katniss et Peeta, aussi brisés étaient-ils, il n'avait pas été seul, et il était habitué à l'alcool depuis des années. Il n'avait pas été en danger.

_ Alors viens vivre avec moi, avait-il murmuré sans hésiter .

 **If there is a light you can always see,  
** **And there is a world we can always be,  
** **If there is a dark that we shouldn't doubt,  
** **And there is a light, don't let it go out.**

Son visage était passé par toutes les émotions: l'incompréhension, la joie, la colère, la peur.

_ Non.  
_ Non ?

Et si jusqu'à présent il avait fait preuve de sang froid, si jusqu'à présent il avait essayé d'être rassurant et calme, toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée avait refait surface. Il ne prenait pas ce « non » pour une réponse.

_ Effie, je refuse que tu retournes vivre seule. Tu n'as personne pour t'aider, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être de nouveau appelé par Plutarch en pleine nuit pour qu'il m'apprenne cette fois-ci que tu es morte. Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, parce que tu as besoin de moi.

Il avait serré son poignet un peu trop fort, et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

_ Tu… tu me fais mal…  
_ Parce que tu crois que tu ne me fais pas mal ? Te voir allongée ici, en sachant que tu as souffert pendant des mois et que je n'ai rien pu faire ? Effie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé bon sang ?!

Il avait lâché son poignet et l'obligeait désormais à le regarder. Une culpabilité intense pouvait se lire dans les yeux bleutés de l'ancienne escorte du district 12.

_ Parce que tout me semblait si noir, Haymitch ! T-Tu étais parti, je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi, je ne voulais pas que les enfants me voient dans cet… dans cet état pitoyable. Je ne savais plus rien, d'accord ? Je pensais être seule. Et je ne peux pas venir vivre avec toi pour ces mêmes raisons, tu n'as pas besoin de ça !

Ses pleurs avaient redoublé d'intensité, elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer, elle était épuisée. Elle voulait qu'Haymitch parte. Elle voulait retourner à son appartement et retrouver ses médicaments. Elle savait son attitude lâche parce qu'elle refusait de se confronter à la réalité, mais pourquoi s'y confronter quand tout lui faisait si mal ?  
Haytmich ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment avait-il pu la laisser aussi facilement ? Il avait appris à la détester pour son association aux jeux. Il était parti à cause de ça, la première fois. Il détestait cette femme si fausse aux airs hautains. Cette femme tant associée aux jeux. Mais la Effie qu'il voyait là n'était plus comme ça. Elle avait presque autant souffert que lui – il avait lu son rapport médical quand elle avait été sauvée du Capitole. Elle n'était ni fausse, ni hautaine.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Effie. Tu n'es pas un fardeau avec moi, merde, je me réveille encore la nuit en sueurs et effrayé comme après les jeux ! Je bois jusqu'à m'évanouir ! Je ne sais pas qui sera le fardeau pour qui dans l'histoire. Mais on doit s'aider. Si ton monde est sombre je veux être ta lumière comme tu pourrais être la mienne. Viens vivre avec moi au 12. S'il te plaît, princesse.

 **And this is a song, song for someon** **e.  
** **This is a song, song for someone.**

Alors Effie avait emménagé chez Haymitch une semaine plus tard. Elle l'empêchait de trop boire, il l'empêchait de trop prendre de médicaments. Il était plus doux et elle était plus ferme, et c'est comme ça qu'ils voulaient fonctionner pendant des années.

 **You let me in to a conversation,  
** **A conversation only we could make.**

Effie et Haymitch avaient de bons jours.

Certaines nuits étaient presque sans cauchemars, il ne buvait pas tellement et elle arrivait à se contrôler.

Les bons jours n'avaient rien de fascinant, mais ils établissaient une routine qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Ils prenaient un café le matin ensemble, Effie se douchait, partait pour voir comment Katniss et Peeta allaient, puis elle se rendait en ville où elle aidait un commerçant à vendre ses légumes. C'est comme ça qu'elle gagnait un peu d'argent, même si celui d'Haymitch suffisait à les nourrir, elle se sentait coupable de « profiter » de lui. Alors elle travaillait et rentrait le soir. Lui passait ses journées près de ses oies, à leur jeter des regards noirs – il n'admettrait jamais qu'il s'y était attaché – et à lire des livres absurdes empruntés aux enfants. Ils préparaient le dîner et finissaient la soirée devant un film où ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Parfois, il leur arrivait de parler, pendant des heures, de tout, de rien, de leurs douleurs et de leurs joies. Quand Haymitch parlait des jeux, Effie était la seule personne à pouvoir le rassurer. Quand Effie parlait de son temps en prison, Haymitch était le seul à pouvoir sécher ses larmes. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de _eux_ , pourtant. Ils se considéraient amis, mais Haymitch avait essayé de l'embrasser une fois, et elle l'avait repoussé en disant simplement qu'elle n'était pas _prête_.

 **You** **'re** **breaking into my imagination,  
** **Whatever's in there it's yours to take.**

Mais il y avait de très mauvais jours.

Certaines nuits étaient affreuses. Haymitch ne dormait presque pas: il buvait, encore et encore, ressassant ses erreurs du passé. Effie se réveillait en hurlant, haletante, effrayée. Parfois, même les paroles rassurantes de l'ancien vainqueur n'arrivaient pas à la sortir de ses rêves. Alors elle passait ses journées allongée dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les volets. Son regard était vide, elle ne mangeait pas, n'allait pas travailler. Elle ne parlait même pas, et ces moments-là angoissaient Haymitch. Ils ne _vivaient_ pas, ils _survivaient_. Parfois, il se rendait compte que même Katniss et Peeta semblaient aller mieux. Alors qu'ils avaient vécu pire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait fou de rage. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les volets, de la secouer, de la faire réagir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il se contentait de s'imaginer une vie meilleure, une vie où ils seraient heureux, guéris.

 **I was told I'd feel  
** **Nothing the first time,  
** **You were slow to heal,  
** **But this could be the night.**

Il avait essayé d'en parler à Katniss, un jour. Il lui avait demandé comment Peeta et elle arrivaient à vivre malgré tout.

_ On va se marier, avait-elle dit en souriant.

Cette phrase semblait être une réponse suffisante à la question d'Haymich, puisque la jeune femme n'avait pas pris la peine de continuer la conversation et était rentrée chez-elle. Se marier. Mais comment Haymitch pouvait demander Effie en mariage s'ils n'avaient pas avancé dans leur relation ? Il se fichait du mariage. Mais si ça lui permettait d'avancer à elle, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Il était rentré le soir-même avec une boule au ventre qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Heureusement, Effie était dans un bon jour, et elle l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire tout en préparant le repas du soir.

_ Tu es parti longtemps aujourd'hui, où étais-tu ?  
_ J'ai rendu visite aux enfants.

Sa voix était tendue et son ton peu habituel.

_ Tu vas bien ? avait-elle demandé, inquiète.  
_ Oui… Effie, où on en est, nous ?  
_ Quoi ?

Elle avait très bien compris de quoi il parlait, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de faire tomber les légumes qu'elle était en train de couper. Elle avait évité cette conversation pendant tellement de temps. Elle s'était assise, et lui aussi, bien qu'elle refusait de croiser son regard.

_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait… être quelque chose ? Cette fois, la voix d'Haymitch avait semblé presque suppliante.  
_ J-Je ne sais pas…

Il s'était levé, avait mis sa main sous son menton, et avait scellé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces et avaient goût à un gloss à la cerise. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle portait du gloss. Au début, Effie était réticente. Surprise par ce baiser, mais aussi effrayée. Elle n'avait pas embrassé depuis… bien trop longtemps, et elle avait peur de ne rien sentir envers Haymitch. Elle avait peur de ne pas être assez guérie pour ça. Mais le moment semblait être parfait. Elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres, lui laissant plus de place et partageant plus de plaisir. Elle avait les yeux fermés et une larme s'était échappée de ses prunelles bleutés. Ils s'étaient séparés, à bout de souffle.

_ Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…  
_ Ce n'est rien. Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi. Je pleure grâce à toi.

 **If there is a light you can always see,  
** **And there is a world we can always be,  
** **If there is a dark within and without,  
** **And there is a light, don't let it go out.**

Depuis ce baiser, Effie et Haymitch allaient presque mieux. Les cauchemars étaient moins fréquents, les journées étaient de plus en plus de bonnes journées. Haymitch ne s'embêtait plus à se lever de son lit pour aller calmer Effie la nuit, elle avait déménagé ses affaires dans sa chambre et ils étaient beaucoup plus heureux comme ça. Ils aident Katniss et Peeta à préparer un mariage discret, et Haymitch voyait qu'Effie avait des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'elle en parlait.

Avec ce semblant de bonheur, Effie avait décidé de laisser tomber les médicaments. Mais son monde était peu à peu redevenu aussi noir qu'avant. La routine était peu à peu en train de la faire replonger. Un soir, après un violent cauchemar, elle avait décidé d'en parler à Haymitch. Elle lui avait parlé de ses sentiments et avait pleuré pendant des heures.

_ Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur moi étant ta lumière, et vice versa ? Avait-il dit après qu'elle se soit calmée.  
_ Oui. Je suis désolée, Haymitch… je ne voulais pas te vexer...  
_ Oh non, l'avait-il coupée. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux simplement retrouver cette lumière.

Mais il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il ne voulait pas la perturber maintenant. Il lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front et avait caressé ses longs cheveux blonds en espérant qu'elle dorme un peu. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir, qu'il lui avait demandé.

_ Tu veux m'épouser, Effie ?  
_ Q-Quoi ?  
_ E-Est-ce que tu veux devenir… ma femme ?

Il se sentait stupide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans et il était sûr qu'il avait rougi. Pourtant, un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage fatigué d'Effie. Il semblait qu'elle en avait rêvé, et qu'une faible lumière s'était allumée dans son regard. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et avait murmuré:

_ Oui Haymitch, bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme !

 **And this is a song, song for someone.  
** **This is a song, song for someone.**

La préparation du mariage avait pris du temps, et ils avaient voulu laisser Katniss et Peeta partager ce bonheur avant tout. Peu de personnes avaient été prévenues, et ça leur allait très bien: les soirées dignes du Capitole n'étaient plus pour Effie, et Haymitch n'aimait de toute façon pas être le centre de l'attention.

 **And I'm a long long way from your hill of Calvary,  
** **And I'm a long way from where I was, where I need to be.**

Le mariage avait donc été simple. En fait, il n'y avait que eux deux et les « enfants » (même après des années, ils se refusaient à les appeler autrement). Effie n'avait pas paru autant heureuse depuis longtemps, et Haymitch, bien qu'il ne trouvait pas dans le mariage un quelconque bonheur en plus, avait passé une bonne soirée – avec de bons alcools – et, surtout, une bonne nuit.

Il semblait que peu à peu, Effie redevenait comme avant, en un peu moins égocentrique et en plus amusante.

Ils avaient tous les deux un lourd passé qui refaisait surface de temps à autres. Ils partageaient toujours des cauchemars qui les épuisaient. Haymitch buvait moins, mais buvait toujours. Effie, elle, s'était découverte une passion pour le travail qui l'empêchait de trop penser. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient partagé ce baiser, dans cette petite salle du district 12 où étaient célébrés les mariages, ils avaient su que leur monde n'allait plus être aussi sombre, ils avaient compris qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre et ils avaient appris que, quand il y avait une lumière qui essayait d'aider, il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser partir.

 **If there is a light you can always see,  
** **And there is a world we can always be,  
** **If there is a kiss I stole from your mouth,  
** **And there is a light, don't let it go out.**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, vraiment, même si elle est négative (constructive bien sûr), en écrivant en Français, on manque de conseils, et ça me ferait plaisir. A bientôt ! :)


End file.
